


Private Lessons

by BloodLoss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLoss/pseuds/BloodLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't like your average teacher fanfic. Both Ciel and Sebastian are teachers, and they absolutely loathe each other. At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Glancing down at my watch, I mentally curse at how late I am. My first day as the new history teacher and I'm already ten minutes late! If I had a car, this wouldn't be a problem, but no. I like walking everywhere. It's good for the muscles and health and whatnot. Totally rethinking that as my calves burn, slightly dampening my expensive suit. 

I run a hand through my disheveled hair, making sure my briefcase is securely under my arm. I sigh as the school comes into view, the gates slowly closing. I duck into the gates as fast as I can, and smile in relief. I glance behind me as I hear the roar of an engine. 

It seems as though a student on a motorcycle is coming straight at me. In fact, I think he's hoping to get in the gates. Too bad they're about a foot away from closing. He can't make it. Poor kid. 

I turn back around and I hear the sound of metal on metal. I whip around to see the student parking his motorcycle in a parking reserved for a teacher named Phantomhive. I raise an eyebrow at the kid's tenacity as he climbs off, sliding his helmet off. Short, slate locks come from under the helmet. A piercing blue eye looks up, locking its gaze with mine. 

I cross my arms, holding my briefcase loosely, "Dang, kid. Late and parking in a teachers spot? You got guts." The kid strides up to me, grabbing my tie in a vice grip. He pulls me down to his level and I believe this is the first time I've felt threatened by a high school student. 

"First, you're late as well. Not looking good for your first day, Mr. Michaelis. Second, you address me as Mr. Phantomhive. Not kid. Third, run your mouth like that again, and I will not hesitate to tell my father, our superior." His voice is as cold and emotionless and dry ice. He lets go of my tie, grabbing the briefcase hooked onto the motorcycle. "Another thing, try not to look like such a mess. Very unprofessional."

I straighten my tie, watching the slate haired man walk away. I misjudged him very much. I jog to the front door and walk to the secretary, "Excuse me. I'm Mr. Michaelis. I'm starting here today as the new history teacher." The maroon haired woman smiles, "Of course! Ciel just told me you'd be coming in after him." 

I knit my eyebrows, Ciel must be Phantomive's first name. It suits him very well. I nod once, "Could I please get directions to my room?" The woman smiles brightly, "Finny, dear! Could you escort Mr. Michaelis to his room?" A moment later, a tuft of yellow-blond hair peeks around the corner, "Yes ma'am!" The younger man looks fresh out of high school and barely fits into the janitor's jumpsuit he sported. 

I smile slightly at the innocent looking young man, "Nice to meet you, Finny. I'm Sebastian." Finny smiles a bright smile, his cheeks flaring red with happiness, "You as well. Right this way, Sebastian." 

We wind our way through multiple hallways, leaving me confused as to how the students commute. "This is Ciel's room. I believe you met him prior to coming in. He teaches AP English to the seniors and all of our music classes." I peer into the window, glancing at Ciel writing on the white board at the front of his classroom. His head snaps to the hallway, immediately meeting my gaze. He narrows his eyes slightly, before turning his gaze back to the board. 

"And this is your room," Finny points to the door next to Ciel's. I smile slightly, nodding my head in thanks. I couldn't get over how cold Ciel's glare was. Does he already hate me? Probably. I sigh, straightening my back before walking into my first class of the day. 

I guess you could say the day was going pretty well for me except when it came to around lunch time. I had no idea where I was or where the cafeteria was. I sigh, leaning back in my seat, "Great. Now I'll starve." I chuckle sounds from the doorway, snapping my attention to the slate haired man leaning on my door frame. 

Getting a better look at him, it was clear that he was a man despite his short stature and baby face. The way he held himself screamed maturity. He had one blue eye, the other covered by what looks like a silk eyepatch. I stand slowly, adjusting my suit before walking to him, "Is there something you wanted, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

Ciel narrows his eyes danerously, "Can't I just check out the new teacher I so graciously begged my father to hire?" My eyes widen at the question. I lean against the wall next to Ciel, "What do you mean by "begged"?" Ciel scoffs, "Yes. Unfortunately, I did beg for my father to hire you. I read over your file and I thought you'd be better suited than the others."

I smile slightly, "You just wanted to work with me, didn't you?" Ciel scoffs, his cold glare returning, "More like you were the lesser if evils. Don't over-glorify yourself, Michaelis. Everything I do, I do for myself. Not others. Remember that." With that, he spins on his heel and walks out of my classroom. I'm left staring after the ruthless teacher walk down the hall. 

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, although my stomach was trying to digest itself. Tomorrow, I should probably pack a lunch beforehand. After the final bell sounded, I was faced with another problem. Finding my way out of the maze of hallways that was this high school. 

I look down the halls, finding them already devoid of all people. I walk into the empty hallway and peek into Ciel's room. He's sitting on his desk, going through some papers while sipping on a teacup. The sight was actually pretty adorable to me. I clear my throat to gain his attention. He glares up at me, setting his cup onto a nearby saucer, "What." 

I could tell it wasn't really a question, it was a command. I clear my throat again, more awkward this time, "Um. I'm not exactly sure how to find my way out of the building." Ciel rolls his one beautifully blue eye, "Good lord. Are you really so clueless? The school is a maze. The surefire way to exit a maze is what?" I blank, shaking my head slightly, "I have no idea."

Ciel grumbles slightly, standing while setting down the papers he was holding. He walks to me, grabbing my hand. He walks me into the hallways and puts my hand against the wall left of me. He continues down the maze of hallways, not once letting my hand leave the wall left of me. Eventually, we come back to the front office. Ciel sighs, "Left is best. Right is wrong. Remember that." 

Again, spinning on his heel, I'm left looking at the slate haired teacher walk away. I lift my hand from the wall, remembering the warmth of Ciel's over mine. I chuckle, thinking back to the last time I decided to trust a pretty face. All that came with falling for someone was hurt and despair. The thought was drilled into my memory, yet I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to the slate haired teacher. What an exciting year this will be.


	2. Part Two

The next morning, I was in the same situation as yesterday. The gates just started to close as I walked in. I adjust my hair, glancing at Ciel's parking spot. It's filled by an expensive looking Porsche. My eyes widen as I walk to the car, surveying it closely. What a fine car. 

The door pops open and the slate haired male steps out, "Instead of ogling my car, you should actually get to work. If you have a habit of getting here late, then drive. I will not have you diminishing my school's name."

I sigh slightly, scratching the back of my neck, "I don't have a car..." Ciel deadpans, closing his door and locking it, "Fine. I will take the liberty of driving you to school each day. Be out on your driveway at 7:37 sharp, no later. You're on my way, do you won't need to pay me for gas." 

My eyes widen as I follow him into the building, "Um. Okay....." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "Follow me if you still can't find your way." He makes his way through the still confusing hallways as I struggle to keep up with his fast pace. He makes a sharp turn and stops, causing me to run into his small frame.

I practically fly away from him and now slightly, "My apologies. I wasn't expecting you to turn so suddenly." Ciel brushes himself off, "No problem. Neither was I." He clears his throat, walking down the hall he stopped at, "Trancy. What are you doing here?" I could hear a shrill, happy voice, "Cieeel! Baby, you left your lunch at home, so I thought I would bring it to you."

Ciel sighs, and I could hear a rustling sound, "Thank you. Now go home." I peek my head around the corner, seeing a tuft of light blond hair standing in front of Ciel. He has a tattoo on the corner of his eye of what looks like a spider web and his clothes.... Short shorts and boots, and a tank top. What kind of person is he to have a key into Ciel's house? 

The blond looks at me, a smirk spreading across his face, "Ooh. What do we have here? You must be new.... I'm Alois. Ciel's.... Um...." Ciel grabs Alois' arm, pulling him back away from me, "He's my partner. Go home Alois. I'll be back the same time as always." Alois pouts, "But I'm always lonely without you there..."

Ciel ruffles Alois' hair, a slight smile on his face, "Fine. I'll leave early. Be ready when I get home." My eyes widen at the exchange as Alois smiles brightly, planting a kiss on Ciel's cheek, "Of course! Like always!" With that, Alois glances at me, throwing me a wink before skipping off. 

Ciel looks back at me, "Don't you have a job you need to do instead of invading on my personal matters?" I blush slightly, "I don't exactly know where my classroom is from the front, so I was just going to follow you then to mine." Ciel runs a hand through his hair, walking back down the hall, "Fine. But I trust you will find your way Monday without me."

I nod a few times, "Yes, sir. I'll be sure of it." Ciel walks into his classroom, giving me one last glance as he closes the door. I sigh as I walk into my classroom, "Good morning, class." 

The whole day went by without so much as a single problem. I are lunch in my class and weaves my way through the hall after the last bell. As I walked out into the parking lot, Ciel's car was nowhere in sight. He was probably at home with Alois doing who knows what. 

It made me somewhat jealous. Not that it was Ciel, but I couldn't even get someone in bed. I've always been ogled by women, although I prefer men. Finding a man to bed with was always a problem. They found me too rough and shallow. 

I'm not even shallow! Just because I care about what I look like doesn't mean I don't are what other people look like. Just as long as they have a great personality. Which is why I found Ciel so... Difficult. Seeing him the first day of school left a sour impression on me, but seeing him with Alois changed my mind. 

He almost seemed as if he cared, which is very admirable in my eye. Finding someone who actually cares is very hard to find these days. Although, the relationship between Ciel and Alois is very questionable. I wonder what Ciel meant when he told Alois to "be ready when he got home".

Walking down the sidewalk, I could see everyone on their fancy lawns, drinking from wine glasses or Solo cups. It made me wonder what I could do on this lonely Friday night. I've heard there are a few "gay bars" around this part of town, but I've never bothered to look. I guess tonight's as good a night as any other. 

As I open my door, Black, my cat, rubs against my leg. "Hey there, girl. Were you lonely?" I smile slightly as she mewls in response, "I know, girl. I'm going out tonight, okay?" She pouts slightly and I pet her head, setting my briefcase down on the kitchen table, then kicking off my shoes. I walk to my bedroom, stripping off my jacket and tie. I hang up the jacket, then fold the tie, putting it back in it's designated drawer. 

I strip off my dress pants as well, hanging them up in the closet. I whistle as I scan my closet for clubbing clothes. I spot some jeans I used to work in with holes in them. I try them on, liking how they still fit after the years if being in my closet. Instead of trying to find a shirt, I just put on a white shirt then slide my old leather jacket on. 

It's been so long since I've dressed for clubbing, but I'll admit. I look pretty good. I ruffle my hair, trying to get the perfect messed up look. After a few seconds of trying, I smile to myself. My brown eyes glint dangerously, almost looking red in the poor lighting of my bedroom. I crack my neck then grab my leather boots, slipping them on easily. 

I glance at my watch then stride out of my house, deciding to try the main part of town first. Finding one almost immediately, named "Spider's Web" I stride in. I take a seat at the bar, chatting up the orange haired bartender. He seems nice enough, funny enough to earn the nickname Joker. A few minutes later, the place starts getting busier and busier, crowding with more and more men. 

I glance around, finding no one worth talking to. Suddenly, the door bursts open and two figures walk in. "Oh no," Joker mumbles quietly. I glance at him, then back at the figures, "Who are they?" Joker smirks slightly, leaning his elbows on the bar, "The owners. Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive." 

My eyes widen as I look back at the figures, "Oh? What a change of circumstances." Joker chuckles, going back to the already drunk men at the bar. Ciel walks up to me, surveying the menu, "Alois I told you to be ready when I got home. When I got home, you weren't even dressed. You know I hate waiting." Alois chuckles, "I'm sorry! I heard Claude was coming tonight, do I had to change!"

I smirk slightly, sipping my beer silently. Ciel runs a hand through his slate hair and I notice it's slightly glittered. He's dressed in tight jeans an oversized sweater that hangs off his shoulder slightly. So delectable. He sighs, glaring at Alois, "Whatever. Don't be late tomorrow. I need to get home early to prepare for my classes."

Alois eventually leaves, leaving me sitting two seats away from Ciel. He still has yet to notice my existence, instead opting to drink from a colorful drink. Three men have already come up to him, asking to buy him a drink or dance. He always declines, sipping his drink quietly observing the dance floor. I stand from my place, walking over to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive. Care for a dance?" As Ciel looks up at me, I could see the fear spread through him. How fun this will be.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Ciel's POV.

Looking up into the crimson eyes above me, I could feel myself slowly being overcome with fear. Not only ha a teacher found me at my club, but it also had to be the attractive one. I roll my eyes, sipping my drink, "Why are you here, Michaelis?" The edge in my voice didn't faze him the slightest. He just smirked, taking the seat next to me, "Just checking out the scenery. Although my offer was serious."

I set my drink down, standing slowly, "Fine. One dance. I'm picking the song." Sebastian smiles slightly, grabbing my had with no warning, "Then come on." I pull my hand away from his harshly, "Don't touch me, you unworthy swine." Sebastian chuckles, slithering his way through people to get to the dance floor. 

I watch him sway slightly to the music playing in the background. I scan him slightly, taking in the ripped jeans and leather jacket combo he was sporting. I raise an eyebrow, walking to Dagger. "Play my song," I command quietly. He nods and a few seconds later, Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin comes on((amazing song btw)). 

I narrow my eyes at Sebastian as I wind through people to get to him. I wasn't expecting him to be singing along when I got there, but sure enough, he was whispering the lyrics to himself. I raise an eyebrow as I away next to him, "I wasn't expecting you to know this song..." Sebastian smiles slightly, looking away from me, "There's a lot people don't know about me, Ciel." 

I grab Sebastian's arm harshly, glaring at him, "Even if we are not in school, I would like you to address me as Mr. Phantomhive or sir. And look me in the eye when speaking to me." A smirk spreads across his face as he turns to me, his voice almost like acid, "Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight." 

My eyes widen and I let go of his arm, enraged by the fact he used my own song against me. I glare at him before turning around, wanting to go back to my seat. I feel hands on my waist, spinning me, "I didn't get the dance I was promised, sir..." God, his voice was like honey dripping into a pool of maple syrup. 

Sebastian spins me around, his hands still on my waist, "Dance, Phantomhive." I glare at him, swaying to the song I requested, no demanded. He holds me away from him, but not to far away as to where people don't know we're dancing together. His hands are almost completely around my waist as he sways with me, his eyes closed. 

Right as the song ends, he let's go of me quickly, "Thank you for the dance, sir. I won't be coming back here anytime soon, so no need to worry. See you Monday morning. 7:37 sharp, remember?" I huff quietly, "If you're leaving then leave." Sebastian chuckles, flipping the collar of his jacket up and walking of the Spider's Web. Just as he fades out of my vision, his words hit me. He won't be coming back...

That's the first time I've danced with someone other than Alois. I never accept the offers of others, but Sebastian was different. I wasn't scared if failing or stepping on his foot. It almost felt natural. Yeah right. Like I'd ever say something so girly. 

He's just another phase I'm going through. There was the Lizzy Phase. The Alois Phase. Even the Finny Phase. They all pass within a month's time. I guess it would be okay to let him have his month before I cruelly rip out his heart and stomp on it like the vicious monster I am. Good luck, Michaelis. You'll need it. 

The next few days of the weekend went uneventfully. Alois and I spent Saturday night at "Spider's Web" and like he said, Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Sunday, Alois and I wandered around town, trying to shake off our hangovers. That night, I almost laughed myself to sleep because I was so giddy for tomorrow. It was the day I would start trying to get Sebastian. He would fall into my web and he won't escape until I cut the strands. 

Driving to school is usually my time to relax before I go into the madhouse, but today, I'm on edge. It's phase one of getting Sebastian to fall madly in love with me. It's hard to tell if he's the kind to fall for someone forceful or someone submissive. He's never once been fazed by my total assitude toward him, so I'm guessing forceful. Although, he doesn't seem like someone to bottom. 

Shaking my head, I pull in front of Sebastian's driveway. He's standing in front of his mailbox, petting some furry creature. He glances up at me then shoos the creature away. He climbs into the passenger seat of my Porsche and smiles, "Good morning, Mr. Phantomhive." I nod slightly and pull away from the house, "You have a cat?"

Sebastian smiles slightly, looking out the window, "Ah yes. Black's the only one I live with." I huff slightly, my nose burning, "I'm allergic to cats." Sebastian frowns, drawing pictures on my window, "I'm sorry. I never asked to get a ride. You don't have to tomorrow." As tempting as that offer sounded, I shook my head, "No. I'll still take you. I have allergy medicine." 

Sebastian looks over at me, smiling like an idiot. He turns back around to the window, drawing a pentagram into the fog. I glance at it, remembering the same shape I saw before I lost my sight, "What is that shape you're drawing?" Sebastian glances at me, "The pentagram? It's a tattoo I have." I raise an eyebrow, glancing at him again, "Where is it?"

Sebastian smirks, poking my side, "If you want to know, you have to look." I smirk slightly, gripping the wheel slightly tighter than I meant to, "Fine. I'll take that offer." Sebastian's eyes widen slightly, "Really?" I nod a few times, pulling into my parking spot, "Tonight. My house. I'll pick you up at 8:42. Be in your driveway." Sebastian nods, grabbing his briefcase, "Alright then. See you tonight, Ciel...." Before I could correct him, he's gone.


End file.
